The Way She Loved Him
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: The one thing Casey needs, she left behind. Will she be able to get it back? Rated K PLUS to TEEN because of heated dasey moments in the end but I won't give anything away!


**A/N: This idea popped into my head when listening to Taylor Swift's new song called, "The Way I Loved You." It kind of reminds me of Ally and Noah in the Notebook and I figured I could make a Dasey from it. I know my story is different from the song but it's my take on it, Derek and Casey style!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek or Taylor Swift's song lyrics that I used.**

**The Way She Loved Him **

"So, how's your life been?"

The question was unexpected and she looked from the book she was currently poured over, set it down on her lap, and stared at him, bewildered and dazed by the abrupt and out of character question. Never before would he have asked her about her life, never before would he have ever cared. Well, maybe once but that was a long time ago. Their lives were different now.

"Good," she answers the same old rehearsed line, "You?"

"Good," he answered with a nod, "Just askin' because we haven't really…talked."

_Hmm, I wonder why that is? Maybe because you broke my heart five years ago and I've moved on and started a new life for myself in New York because I couldn't face you and now I just came home for the first time in five years to announce my engagement. Wow, Derek, I wonder why we haven't really "talked!" _

Casey's face flushed. What was she supposed to say to that? She was earnestly considering repeating the thoughts that had just flooded her mind but chose against it. The last thing they needed was another fight. Casey cringed at the thought of the screaming and the fighting and the adrenaline rush she felt…

"Yeah, I know," she found the force of her words to be stronger than intended.

"Case…"

"Derek, don't," she held up a perfectly manicured hand, "Look, this is good. Let's not ruin this."

"Right," Derek nodded, "We-we don't want to ruin this."

"Exactly. So let's just…talk."

"Talk. Talk is good."

"Talk is very good. So, how's school been?"

"Good," he ran a hand through his hair, "Busy. You?"

"Well since getting my internship, things have been hectic and then there's this wedding deal that I have to have all planned by February fourteenth…"

"Valentine's?"

"Yup."

"God, Case, you are a hopeless romantic."

"Says the boy that still wears the necklace I got you for our first McDonald/Venturi Christmas."

"It brings me good luck. I can't help who gave it to me."

"Sure."

"And you still have the butterfly necklace I gave you. You wore it last night! You thought I wouldn't see it before you slipped it under your shirt."

"Derek…"

"Right. So…Thomas seems…nice."

"Nice?" Casey couldn't help but scoff, "He's a freaking vanilla ice cream cone! Of course he's nice! He's mediocre!"

"Mediocre?"

"Do you need me to get the dictionary for you, Derek?"

"Shut up, Spacey!"

"Now that's more like it!" Casey couldn't help but chuckle, "Enough of this awkwardness. We can go back to our old selves."

"Never said we couldn't."

"Neither did I."

"Really? Because that's how I read you packing up your bags and insisting upon moving to New York to live with your father and not coming home for five years."

"This isn't working out – us trying to pretend like nothing ever happened."

"Really, Spacey? And here I was thinking you were the smart one!"

"Derek, let's be mature about this…."

"I was mature! I didn't even say anything negative about Thomas at dinner."

"And I appreciate that…"

"You're welcome."

"Derek…I…"

"Look, Case, I want to be friends. I really do and I'm trying here, you're just not making it too easy on me. So let's try this again. Why don't you tell me all the wedding news and about Thomas?"

"Are you sure?"

"Case, it's two in the morning, I can't sleep, you can't sleep. I came down here to watch TV, you came down here to read. Now, we can go back to doing what we were trying to do and…."

"…ignore each other."

"Right. Or we could talk."

"I'm up for talking."

"Good because if I watch one more rerun of Charles in Charge I'll show Charles who's in really in charge!"

Casey couldn't help but giggle and she tucked her feet up underneath her and turned to face Derek. He had aged, she realized, much more than she had expected. His eyes were kind of sunken in but they still shown with the same sparkle as they had all those years ago. But on a downside, he was in desperate need of a shave but then again, she had been the one to borrow his razor that night without his consent and the Lilac and Lemon Blossom shave gel scent probably had turned him off from attempted to hack off the shadow sprouting around his jaw line.

"So," Derek urged, "Thomas!"

"Thomas," Casey sighed, "Where do I begin?"

"The beginning sounds good."

"Alright," Casey rolled her eyes, "I met Thomas at the library…"

"Oooh, a fellow nerd for Space Case!"

"Shut up! Do you want to hear my story or not?"

"I do."

"Alright. Well we met in the library and when I got my internship, I found out that his father is the Vice President of the company so we went to a few business parties together and kind of hit it off. We have to much in common – favorite movies, music, and plays."

"Alright, let me get this straight: Thomas likes The Notebook, David Archuleta, and Phantom of the Opera? And he's straight, right? He isn't gonna like pop out of the closet on the eve of your wedding day…"

"Der-ek!" Casey rolled her eyes, playfully whacking him in the arm, "Thomas is straight. He just likes what I like."

"Doesn't that get boring? I mean, if I had a chick who was exactly like me, I know I'd be pretty bored with her in like the first five minutes. There's no…excitement."

"Yeah," Casey picked at a threat on the couch, her attention suddenly taken in by the small morsel of fabric, "I guess."

"Even you said he was a mediocre vanilla ice cream cone."

"Well he is!" Casey cried, "I mean, you try having a conversation with this guy and seriously, I swear if you open up the dictionary and look up the word BORING, his picture will be there. Sweater vest and khakis and all!"

"Then why are you with him?"

The question was even more unexpected as the first. Casey drew a sharp breath and narrowed her eyes. She did not wish to get into this at the moment, especially with Derek Venturi!

"Well?" Derek pushed.

"He…he's sensible, and incredible, and all my single friends are totally jealous, and he opens doors for me, and he tells me I'm beautiful, he respects my space, he never makes me wait, and he calls exactly when he says he will, and Mom likes him and he talks business with my dad."

"Well those are all nice qualities…"

"But I miss something, Derek!"

"Come on Case, you're just being picky. Thomas seems really nice. He's good for you."

"He's boring, Derek."

"Exactly! A perfect match!"

Another whack.

"Der-ek!"

"Sorry!" Derek held up his hands, laughing.

"I-I just feel like I'm missing something in my life."

"Well find it."

"It isn't quite so simple, Derek," Casey's voice sounded far away and she suddenly became interested again with the thread.

"Maybe I can help. Tell me what you're missing, Casey."

"Derek, don't…"

Derek leaned across the arm of the couch so that their noses were practically touching. Just the sensation of his lips so close to hers caused Casey's to quiver. Why did she allow him to have this power over her?

_Remember the fighting? The yelling? The screaming? You threw a hairbrush at him! He still has a mark on his shoulder from it, you can totally see it through that undershirt. It looks painful. Really did some damage there, Case. But he isn't completely innocent, don't forget that. He was the one that walked out. He was the one that didn't come home until six that mourning smelling of whisky and brandy. But then again, you walked out him too…_

"I…dare…you," his voice was low, husky, sending chills up her spine.

"Derek…"

"You heard me. I dare you."

"I can't believe I'm about to do this!" Casey sighed, "Alright, I'll tell, Derek. I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain and cursing your name at two in the morning and being so in love that I'm acting insane and breaking down and coming undone and being on that damn roller coaster ride of a relationship we had, Derek. I miss the rush and realizing that I could feel so much! That's what I miss Derek! That's what I need!"

They sat there, inches apart, Casey heaving for breath after her rant. Derek merely stared at her for a few moments and for those few short moments, Casey could have sworn up and down that her heart had stopped beating.

"Well," Derek sighed, running a frantic hand through his already messed up hair, "Wow…"

"I-I'm sorry," Casey suddenly felt nauseous, "I-I shouldn't have said…"

"No. I'm glad you did."

"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really. I-I didn't have the nerve to say it."

"Derek…"

"Case, break up with Thomas. He…he isn't good for you."

"You just said…"

"I lied. Casey, he isn't who you need. You need someone to give you what you're missing and so much more."

"Derek…"

"Leave him, Case, leave him and come back to me."

"Derek…I can't. I mean…we're engaged! He loves me!"

"Do you love him?"

"Don't do this," Casey fell back against the back of the couch and closed her eyes, "Please, just don't do this right now."

"Casey…"

"Derek…"

"Do it. For me."

"Give me one good rea…"

His lips colliding against hers interrupted her mid sentence. The heat and passion of five years – longer in fact – was finally released. The passion, the fire, the heat, the hungry kisses of two starving and deprived lovers entwined and fought with each other. The tension built and at the very prime of the passion, Derek broke away. They both heaved, thirsty for air. Casey wiped the side of her mouth with the back of her hand, eyes wide.

"Was that good enough of a reason?"


End file.
